Taking Care Of
by Proverbial Pumpkin
Summary: Tohma works a lot, and starts to feel the consequences. It doesn't go unnoticed.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Taking Care Of

**Author:** Proverbial Pumpkin

**Rating:** T for brief language

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. No affiliations.

**Author's Note:** I refer in this story to the origin of the name "Nittle Grasper" almost as if there were no origin at all. This is likely just ignorance on my part, so don't blame the fic.

* * *

We don't all put the same effort into performances. Ryuichi, Noriko, and I- we don't have to. We've each got our own role on stage, and as it so happens mine doesn't require much more than looking energetic and skillful. I can handle this without much ado, since I'm naturally both. Noriko, on the other hand, is one of the few leading female pop stars in Tokyo, so she feels like she's got to do a little more to keep herself noticed, when performing. 

"Noriko, you're way too loud, and it's not the amp. You're on the wrong setting."

She side-steps from instrument to instrument as if it's choreographed and gives the audience sultry looks and in general is a female celebrity. Ryuichi, however…is an Artist. He cares absolutely nothing about schedules and arrangements, and all his energy and attention is saved for the stage. Anyone can tell.

"…if you wouldn't mind, Seguchi-san."

I blinked fuzzily. "What?"

K looked exasperated. "I said, twice, turn the goddamn keyboard up. All I can hear is the sound of you spacing out in the middle of a sound-check."

I blushed and fiddled with my controls, rubbing at my eyes. I was usually on top of things like this, and I could feel Ryuichi looking back at me. I smiled reassuringly at him, but I was worried myself. Truth be told, I'd been out of sorts for several days now, and couldn't imagine why.

"Alright, that'll do it," one of my nameless techies said. Given the go-ahead to disperse, we retired backstage.

The concert was a success, as I knew it would be. Once off-stage, I immediately pulled out my cell phone, shrugging out of my performance jacket with the phone positioned between my ear and shoulder. The stage lights had started giving me a headache about half-way through the concert and I didn't really feel like speaking with anyone, but I had some last-minute Bad Luck business to attend to.

"Yes, Sakano-san, I wanted to ask you if you would be prepared to present that concept album we discussed to the panel by Wednesday afternoon, instead of on Friday. I have an appointment downtown on Friday, and won't be able to make it then."

I held the phone away from my ear as he lost his composure for a few moments, taking the opportunity to pull my shirt off over my head.

"Could we possibly wait until the next week?" he asked once he calmed down. His voice was nervous, as if I might fire him for his presumption.

"No. I'm very sorry to place you in this position, but my schedule won't allow it. You remember Nittle Grasper is performing three times again that week." From the doorway to my dressing room, K was signaling for me to hang up. I scowled, thinking he could at least let me clothe myself, but motioned him in. "Thank you, Sakano-san, I'll speak to you tomorrow to see if you have any more questions."

"Good concert, Tohma," K said when I was through with Sakano. "What are you going downtown for?"

"Thank you, K-san. To meet with that design company for the Nittle Grasper promotional posters." While glancing around for my regular clothes, I entered into my phone a reminder to have Sakano up to my office the next morning,

"Is an in-person meeting for that really necessary?"

I pulled on my undershirt. "I believe so." It shouldn't have been, of course. It was predominantly a procedural matter. Of course I knew that as long as they showed a photo of Ryuichi and had "_Nittle Grasper"_ written on them somewhere, the posters would be effective.

Nittle Grasper. I love it when people ask me what the hell a Nittle Grasper is. I generally respond with a smile of pity and condescension, and then watch them get embarrassed and shuffle away so I don't have to fudge up an answer. Honestly though, does it matter? In a country where an author can sell a zillion copies of a novel titled 'GET', it seems to me that a name like 'Nittle Grasper' is almost clever.

"-to me like you've got even a busier schedule than usual this week."

K was speaking to me. I realized I'd been staring into space. "I… I'm sorry, K-san, what was that?

"Tohma…" K looked at me with genuine worry. "Tohma, are you alright?"

I suppose the inquiry was touching, but I wasn't used to outside concern for my well-being. I fidgeted with the hanger for my concert outfit and answered "yes. Why shouldn't I be?"

"Well, you've barely listened to anything I've been saying for the past couple minutes, and you were completely spaced out for the entirety of tonight's sound check. Oh, and when Shuichi-san barged into your office yesterday ranting about the size of his rehearsal room, you didn't even notice he was there until you got off the phone with that representative from Channel 52."

I frowned. It had not been a pleasant encounter with Bad Luck's singer, but the premise of the conversation had been almost too worthless for me to lose my temper over. There were already several things I didn't like about Shuichi, and his arrogance at requesting new rehearsal equipment only added, in my eyes, to his other imperfections.

I always saw the dye job as an act of desperation. Very few people of this business embrace their natural color and I'd lose the partial funding of Sleek Daisy Hair Products if they did, but the pink just seems a bit much. I suspect Shuichi wanted to distinguish himself from Ryuichi, but that in itself is a bit offensive to the latter.

"Tohma!"

"What?!" I said, startled.

"You're still not listening to me!" K exclaimed, staring at me incredulously. He was right- I'd lost focus again. It was embarrassing. My eyes were tired.

K shook his head. "I don't know, Tohma. All these meetings and phone conferences. Concerts, paperwork…."

I looked at him steadily. "What about them?"

"Well," he said, "I mean, face it. You're a performer and a president. And I think you've been doing too much recently."

I was indignant. "There's not one department of this company that could function without me."

"No, but I think it's all finally getting to you."

"I… My performance on stage and in the office is consistent," I said defensively. "I'm only doing what needs to be done."

"For the company, yes." K rubbed the back of his head. "Listen, why don't you take tomorrow off?"

"Impossible," I scoffed, glancing around to make sure I wasn't forgetting anything. "I can't lose a whole day of work."

K rolled his eyes and followed me out of the room. "Forget work for a minute, will you? Tohma, you're not well."

I was irritated with him for saying it. It made me feel tired. I kept walking, weaving around scores of workers who were taking down the equipment and cleaning up the place.

K stayed with me. "Look," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder and turning me towards him. "Did you drive yourself here?"

I nodded. I'd come straight from the office.

"Okay," he said in a pacifying tone, holding the exit door open for me. "Can I at least drive you home? You look exhausted."

I hesitated. "Alright," I finally answered quietly. He nodded, satisfied.

The air outside was cold, and I was glad I was parked so near. When we reached my car, I dug into the pocket of my slacks for my keys, and handed them to him before walking around to the other side. It felt strange, I thought as he turned on the ignition, being in the passenger seat of my own vehicle. But I wasn't worried; K was a good driver.

"How far?" he asked, backing out of the parking space.

I didn't register the question at first. My hands were trembling, barely perceivably, in my lap. I was surprised- It might have been a lingering adrenaline surge from the concert. Or maybe K was right. Maybe these past few days, I'd actually exhausted myself. "About an hour."

"In that case, you might as well go to sleep." His tone was casual, but I sensed something else in it. I looked over at him, and his gaze was fixed pointedly on the road.

I leaned the side of my head against the window. "Thanks."

* * *

Author's Note: Well, there it is. If anyone liked it, please do comment :-) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Taking Care Of

**Author:** Proverbial Pumpkin

**Pairing:** K/Tohma

**Warning:** Homosexuality?

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Author's Notes**: Okay, here's my addition to "Taking Care Of." This fic is now officially slash. Enjoy!

* * *

"Tohma... _Tohma_." 

He mumbled something incoherent back at me, still leaning against his window, his eyes closed. I pulled over, flipping on my hazard lights. It was late by now, and we weren't in the city yet, so I wasn't concerned about leaving Tohma's car in neutral on the side of a highway for a moment while I shook his shoulder.

"Tohma, I don't know where I'm going from this light up here. I need you to wake up and tell me where you live."

He blinked fuzzily once, and then straightened quickly, trying to look more alert than he was. I grinned. "I know you've been asleep the whole time."

He made a small, drowsy noise of assent in response, pulling his concert bag up onto his lap. "Why are we pulled over?" he asked. I tried to ignore how his voice was even lighter and softer than usual.

"I just told you, I need directions. We're almost in the city." I pulled back onto the road and looked at him expectantly.

He leaned his head back against the headrest and glanced at the road before closing his eyes again. "Straight."

"Are you staying awake now?"

"Yes, K-San."

"Are you sure?"

"Mmhm…"

We reached his unnecessarily large house in about twenty minutes, Tohma fighting unconsciousness the whole time. As I pulled in, Tohma wordlessly started digging in his bag, pulling out that goddamned hat of his as if it were a breathing pet.

"You can't make the twenty foot journey from the car to your door without that thing?"

Tohma gave me the most intimidating glare he could in his bleary, sleepy-eyed state, and pulled the thing down on his head defiantly. Then his expression changed, and a concerned look of realization overtook his youthful features. "K-san, is your car still-"

"No," I said. "It's at the studio. If you let me take yours home tonight, I can pick you up on the way to work tomorrow."

Tohma rubbed his palms against his eyes. "You can, or you can just stay here tonight."

He said it just like that, without ceremony or any veiled implications. Nonetheless, something in my stomach twisted and settled. "Mika won't mind?"

"Why should she care? And besides," he snorted derisively. "I don't even see her car."

"Oh…Thanks."

"You drove me home," he answered simply, getting out.

I followed suit, letting the door fall shut and tossing him his keys. He missed catching them in the dark, and swore as he bent down to find them. I smiled. Already he had his wits about him more than he'd had in the unusual state I'd found him in directly after the concert, and I was glad. Still though, it was good I was staying. Just to make sure he got some sleep tonight.

Once inside, he slung his bag down and dutifully placed his hat on a rack so ornate, it would have only fit in inside the house of Seguchi Tohma. There was a mirror hung next to it. "There's a shower on the left," he told me, gesturing down the hallway and frowning at his reflection. Knowing Tohma's vanity, he was probably embittered that his normally ordered appearance betrayed the fatigue we both knew he was feeling.

"You go. You just performed."

Tohma looked at me as if I'd just said something incredibly stupid. "Well, I've got more than just _one_, K-san," he said exasperatedly.

* * *

I pulled my hair back when I emerged from the shower, and found a towel to dry off with. No point in looking raggedy and unkempt. There was no sign of Tohma where I'd left him, so I figured he'd slunk off to one of his innumerable showers. I passed across the foyer (where Tohma had lovingly hung up his hat and cast the rest of his things onto the floor) and went into the kitchen. Tohma had set out some drinks and a glass, and I sat down at the table which, like the rest of the house, could accommodate way more people than it needed to. 

I waited for at least fifteen minutes. I decided that Tohma really was as feminine as he seemed if he couldn't take a shower in twenty minutes, or else he'd gone to bed and left me to either explore the house or sleep on the kitchen tile.

Presently, though, he appeared in another doorway, sopping wet and drying his hair with a towel that- I swear to God- had his initials embroidered on it. I half expected him to wrap it around his head when he was done.

He didn't, though, and when he lowered his arms, grunting an acknowledgement of my presence, I snuck a quick glance at him. His skin was slightly flushed, and it figured, I thought, that Tohma wouldn't condescend to shower in water that wasn't scalding hot. Still, it gave him a healthy look. He seemed much more human in his wrinkled pajamas, probably the least feminine outfit he owned in that they were completely gender-neutral. The sleeves were too long for him, almost endearingly so, and got in his way as he neurotically folded his damp towel over itself a few times.

Suddenly, I was very glad for the drinks Tohma had thought to leave out, and helped myself.

"You're sleeping in those?" he asked, noticing I was wearing the same clothes I'd worn to the concert.

I shrugged. "I don't keep spare outfits in my pockets."

He looked disapprovingly at me, and I guessed he was probably just dissatisfied with the fact that he was dressed down and I wasn't- a clear distortion of our rank in his eyes. But he wasn't about to breach the professional line (which we were already testing) and offer me anything to wear. It didn't matter; his frame was so slight that nothing he owned would suit me, and I wouldn't risk my masculinity by dipping into his wardrobe, anyway.

I pushed the glass towards him, but he shook his head wearily. "I have some things to get done before tomorrow morning. I'll be upstairs working for a while… you can sleep wherever you want."

I looked at him incredulously. "It's got to be almost three o'clock by now, Tohma," I said with authority. "There's no reason to be up now," I added, standing up for effect.

Tohma was unimpressed. "Not that it's any of your business, but it's just paperwork I should have finished by now. It won't take me very long."

I was prepared to fight him on this point. An argument with an exhausted, dripping Tohma didn't bother me one bit at the moment. "You've got to sleep, Tohma. You know you need it."

He glared at me. "I need to do my job. And you need to mind your own business."

"Bullshit. You do even more than your job calls for, and I haven't the faintest clue why you obsess over it like thi-"

"My work is important to me."

I walked towards him, looking at him severely. "So is that Egyptian cotton towel, and so are your twenty bathrooms. Is that what your life is, Tohma? Working yourself to death and buying things to surround you and your wife until you-"

"Stop it!" he exclaimed, taking me aback. For a moment, he couldn't look at me, and something eminently and vulnerably human showed through his tired eyes. He turned aside, holding a shaking hand up to his damp hair and breathing hard. "Stop it," he said again.

I stared at him in surprise, my irritation vanishing as completely as the vehemence in his outburst had. Slowly, a sense of realization came over me, and I tried to control the emotion in my voice when I spoke softly to him.

"Tohma…where's Mika?"

Startled, he gasped, and the towel fell to the ground as he looked up at me. "I…" For the first time in as long as I'd known him, Tohma's expression was lost. "I don't know," he said finally.

I looked at him.

"I never know," he said in his quiet voice, as if he was betraying the only secret he had that was worth keeping.

I was speechless. For the first time ever, I looked at Seguchi Tohma not for the things he did to and for other people, but at how life and people had been affecting _him_. His work truly did define his existence, if only because his work and his hat and his giant furniture in his giant house were the only things he felt he had.

"Tohma…" I stepped closer to him, and he watched me nervously. I looked wonderingly around at his big, empty home. "Tohma, is this how you live?"

He didn't answer. He didn't have to. While I had been lucky enough never to feel how Tohma must have felt, I thanked God that I finally understood. Slowly, I reached up a hand, cupping the back of his head in my palm. He flinched slightly, but said nothing, still watching me intently.

I looked at him solidly, and lifted his chin towards my face. I would make him hear me. "Tohma. You'll kill yourself this way." Then, tentatively, I ran my fingertips across his hair. "I won't let you."

His eyes widened as I lowered my face towards his, and kissed him. I closed my eyes, and for a moment we scarcely moved. I was surprised at myself- but the feeling was soon overshadowed by something much more intense and real when I felt the slight weight of his hand against of my chest. He deepened the kiss, and I wrapped my other arm around him. His entire form was shaking. It could have been fatigue, the cold of the water which still clung to him, or the rush from what we were doing. He didn't seem to care; as he trembled, he pressed against me.

If I was surprised, Tohma was stunned. After a few euphoric moments, a small sound of shock emitted from his throat, and he drew back from me. His hand flew from me to his own lips, and he looked at me as if he didn't even remember how I'd gotten there. "K-san…" He glanced distrustfully at the glass sitting on the table.

"I'm not drunk," I said, mildly offended. "Tohma, I can help you."

He looked flustered, bewildered even, but when he looked up at me I couldn't help but smile. There was something in his expression that I'd never seen directed at me before; some human feeling beaconed through his eyes that I'd assumed didn't even lay inside the cold, reserved president. If this was a bewildering experience for him, I didn't mind.

I didn't press it now, though. He was exhausted, and I made myself remember it. "To begin with," I ordered, "go to bed."

My tone admitted no argument, but I think Tohma wasn't recovered enough to fight with me anyway. Dazedly, he opened his mouth as if to speak, and then turned back the way he'd come in. I smiled after him. It was a new experience, ordering Tohma to do something and having it done. But then, tonight was a night of new experiences in general.

I waited a few minutes, and then followed him, making my way upstairs to see if he'd really listened. I had to search about for a bit, but eventually I saw him through an open doorway towards the end of one wing. I pushed the door open wider.

He was in bed, but I began to think it might have just been pure exhaustion that sent him there. He hadn't bothered to pull back the bed covers, or even turn off the light. As I advanced inside, I looked at the neon figures on his alarm clock. That was the one thing he'd remembered before passing out, but I was glad to see it was set for an appropriate hour to get him to work on time. Nothing ungodly.

The first thing I did was set his alarm off. He could be late tomorrow; I _wanted_ him to be late. It's not like there was anyone to reprimand him for it, and he needed to sleep until he woke up on his own for once.

I thought the trick then would be getting the sheets out from underneath Tohma without waking him, but I needn't have worried. He was dead to the world, and light enough for me to pull the covers loose, and then back over him with no trouble. Aside from my jostling him about, he didn't move once.

I stood back to admire my work, and berated myself for being motherly. That is, until I took in the sight of Tohma. He was on his side, facing the doorway. The pink tint on his body from the shower and the blush across his face from our kiss had faded, leaving him pale and natural-looking. His hair, tousled because he hadn't brushed it after his shower, splayed over his eyes, and his breathing was deep and slow. Once more, part of me delighted in how little like a president he appeared.

Decided, I flipped off the overhead light and pulled back the covers next to him. Sidling over next to him, I threw an arm over his waist and smiled into the back of his neck when he gave a small sigh of contentment in his sleep. This was risky, I knew. But he did tell me I could sleep wherever I wanted. And I intended for this night to be the first of many.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Well, there it is! I know the "ending" to the last chapter was kind of abrupt, so I added this in. Hope it flows better now…Please review if you have thoughts! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Taking Care Of

**Author:** Proverbial Pumpkin

**Rating:** T for brief language

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. No affiliations.

**Author's Note:** This fic is rapidly becoming more and more fluffy. I see it before my very eyes. But who cares- Tohma's cute, so enjoy!

* * *

I woke up fairly smothering Tohma, which seemed like a pretty good way to start the day. He was still on his side turned away from me, and I marveled at how he could have slept in exactly the same position for…. six hours now, according to the clock, which was just visible past Tohma's shoulders. Disentangling myself from his honored person, I was careful not to jostle him awake.

So far, so good; I'd been incredibly lucky. Mika hadn't shown up wondering why there was a strange man in her bed with her husband, and Tohma hadn't woken up during the night wondering the same thing. Something told me my night's sleep wouldn't have gone nearly as perfectly if he had. And now, even as I un-draped myself off him, he didn't budge, just kept breathing his soft sleeping sounds as if he hadn't slept in years.

The plan was to silently steal out and come barging back in, calling for Tohma to hurry the hell up and get dressed. Plan was, Tohma would think he'd forgotten to set his alarm and I'd just slept in, too. But as I hefted myself up on my elbow to sneak a peek over Tohma's shoulder at his face, the plan changed. Deep asleep, the traces of Tohma's guarded, artificial exterior had completely left his face, and what was left wasn't half bad by any means. His expression was content, tranquil even. I mentally patted myself on the back for sabotaging his work day. The sunlight had cut my sleep shorter than I would have liked, but seeing Tohma's benefit from my thoughtfulness made it worth it. I'd watched him tire himself out for weeks on end, and it was rewarding to see him enjoying his rest, if Tohma could even unconsciously enjoy something to common-folk as sleep.

To wake him up now, I decided, would pretty much undermine the whole reason – well, part of the reason – I'd been so keen on staying the night in the first place. I'd leave him be, and stay put myself. Hell, who knows? Maybe he'd be alright with my presence. It was risky thinking, but I was feeling pretty good about myself, having kissed the ruler of the universe just hours before. Just to be safe though, best to quit using Tohma as a human pillow. I rolled over, pulling my side of the cover back up to my chin. Praying no one from NG would call Tohma and bring my good morning to a premature end, I fell asleep to the sound of Tohma's light, steady breaths.

* * *

Hours later, I was well asleep again when I felt a movement on the mattress behind me. Tohma was stirring, letting out a soft whimper as his body protested mental consciousness. Immediately I snapped awake, tensing and preparing for an assault of curses. I felt the mattress creak under his shifting weight as he rolled over.

"Wha…." he began, his voice lilting from sleep. It seemed Tohma was slow to rouse.

"Not 'm here… Whe-… from?" I smiled at his incoherent half-thoughts. I was just contemplating turning over to him, when I felt a clumsy hand on the small of my back. "What…?" he drawled, his light voice sleepy and confused.

All of the sudden, the hand shoved forcefully at me and I found myself face-down on the floor. I winced, stunned for a moment, before angrily looking up. From the bed, Tohma was staring blearily down at me.

"Tohma, what the fuck?" I demanded, pulling myself upright.

He blinked at me as I stood. "I should be asking _you_ the same thing," he slurred. "You were… in my bed."

"So? You didn't have to _throw me off,"_ I said indignantly, punctuating each word. I fumed, hands on my hips, and glared at him. Like _he_ owed _me_ an explanation, which I realized was backwards.

He looked at me curiously, as if the whole situation was too absurd for him to be angry over just yet. That was fine, but he hadn't just had his best morning in years come to an abrupt and surprisingly violent end. "K-san, why on _earth_ were….oh…" The recollection of our kiss appeared across Tohma's face, and I had to grin as it stopped his scolding short. My smile grew when he abandoned the offensive altogether, shrinking back to the side of the bed and holding a hand up to his head as if he had a hangover.

"Oh, come on, don't be like that," I teased, crawling over to sit beside him. When he didn't answer, I pulled at his hair from the side, trying to get a response out of him. That earned me a glower - or a pout, I wasn't sure. His absurdly young features made it difficult to distinguish between the two when he wasn't firing personnel or threatening to destroy people's lives. Irregardless, I opted for some sort of understanding then and there, as opposed to an argument or a bout of physical violence which I would undoubtedly win. I didn't want to fight with Tohma.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" I said, dropping my hand from his personal bubble. He flinched and shifted away from me as if that bubble were increasing in diameter as I spoke. It bothered me, and I frowned. "Do you really mind?"

Again he didn't answer, just stared at the wall with his eyebrows furrowed as if he weren't even listening. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and waited.

"You can at least answer me, Tohma. Just because you think you own my soul at work, doesn't mean I'm not worth a response here." It was starting to piss me off that whatever he was thinking about was more important than what I was saying. Again, nothing. God damn it, he was acting as if he hadn't kissed me back eight hours before. My movements were harsh as I got back off the bed. I was angry, and I'd go home before putting up with Tohma's crap if he was going to be like this. Maybe. I was half-way to the door before I heard his voice, finally.

"K-san, wait."

There it was. I smirked, turning around. "What?"

He studied me closely, and frowned. "There's no point in you storming out now, because you don't have a car."

My smile faltered somewhat as I realized this was entirely true. And Tohma's authoritative voice was back. Splendid.

"So unless you plan on loitering about my house all day, which I assure you, you will _not_ do, you're relying on me now to get to…" Suddenly he gasped. "_Work_!"

He spun around, nearly falling over himself to see the clock. We were nearly three hours late already. Of course, I'd known that almost from the minute he so rudely woke me up, so it was entertaining watching Tohma's reaction. He snatched up his clock angrily and stared fiercely at it as if he'd been betrayed. I laughed at his expression as he shoved it roughly back into its place, and only quieted when the glare was transferred to me. "Honestly, K-san, it's not _funny_. I was supposed to meet with Sakano-san over an hour ago."

That had me laughing even harder. "What are you worried about, Tohma? What do you think he's going to do, fire you?"

He stood up, composedly I was glad to see, although he was still angry with me for finding amusement in the situation. "I'm sure he won't _do_ anything, K-san, that's the problem. In case you haven't noticed, most of my company can't function without me. Bad Luck is a prime example, as you should well know."

I couldn't laugh at that. He raised a legitimate point. "Maybe not, but barring Sakano spinning a hole in the wall in a worried frenzy over your absence, and I should add he's just as likely to do the same thing over your presence, I don't think you'll exactly find the building in ruins just because you overslept."

"It doesn't matter," he said sulkily, storming out of his room with me following. I was in a fairly good mood, considering that Tohma hadn't started blaming me outright yet. I wasn't about to draw attention to myself by interrupting though, and he wasn't through ranting. "Sakano-son won't have his presentation ready, and my paperwork is still just sitting there." He was talking to himself at this point, tromping down the stairs with me at his heels. I rolled my eyes. "All those things I should have done yesterday that I didn't finish because of the concert, and now I'm behind on things that should have been done this morning… that I won't finish because of _this_."

I grabbed his wrist from behind and pulled him to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. He yelped in surprise and started to protest the human contact, but suddenly I wasn't in the mood to listen. "Tohma."

"W-what?"

He looked so nervous that I nearly let go of him and backed off, for his sake. The arm I had in my grip was covered in a silk sleeve that reached almost past his hands, and his slight frame and young appearance made me feel like I was manhandling a child. But I wanted to be heard. "You're doing it again."

He pulled feebly at the hold I had on his wrist. "Doing what?"

"Obsessing. Didn't we just have this conversation last night?"

Tohma cast his eyes downward, and his shoulders seemed to slump, his half-hearted struggling going completely limp. "Yes."

I let him go, and he rubbed at the spot where I'd held his forearm. I felt a small pang of guilt, and hoped I hadn't hurt him. "Sorry. I just… God, you're just so fucking frustrating."

He looked surprised at that, and surveyed me carefully, still rubbing absently at his arm. "I don't understand, K-san. What do you want?"

It was a fair question, deserving of an answer. "I would've thought that was obvious, after last night."

His eyes widened, but he didn't flinch away when I advanced towards him. "First off, I want you to give it a rest, when it comes to work. You could throw all your money in the sewer, and you'd probably get paid for it. So just… chill the fuck out." He was completely still, and I slid an arm around his waist, much preferring his weight settling complacently against me to all this pushing off beds and storming about. "Secondly," I said, watching his eyes closely for signs of the panic I'd seen the night before, "I told you last night. I want you to let me help you."

The panic wasn't there, and I could tell he was listening. I wanted a response, though. Tohma's head dipped forward slightly, and his platinum bangs covered his eyes. He could have been thinking, sighing, praying for divine patience to deal with the clingy American… I had no idea. As if Seguchi Tohma could be read anyway. I waited a few moments, and finally he nodded his head, just a fraction of an inch.

"Alright."

That one word was all I needed. He looked as if he'd been defeated with the concession, but I remembered our kiss and hoped he'd come around. Sometime last night I'd come to the harrowing realization that I wanted to _be with_ Seguchi Tohma, and if the man needed a small adjustment period, it was an insignificant price I was more than willing to pay. I smiled at him, pulling back and lifting his chin up. "No need to look so miserable about it," I said cheerfully. "What do you have to eat for breakfast?"

He blinked at me. "I don't eat breakfast."

"Oh. Well," I said, wandering into the kitchen, opening random cabinets and drawers. "I guess it's a good thing we slept through it, then. Lunch?"

He didn't follow me, keeping still by the stairs where I'd left him. I poked my head back out at him. "Well?"

He fiddled with the cuff of his sleeve. "I don't eat lunch, either. And I'm not usually home in time for dinner. I just stop somewhere after work."

My jaw nearly dropped. "What? Are you saying you have _no_ food in here?"

Apparently the point wasn't worth his clarification. "I'm going to get dressed," he snorted, shoving the limp material up to his wrist. "If you find any food, you can have it."

_No_ food. Damn it, I was hungry. "Jeez, Tohma. I feel like I'm looking after a fully grown, financially-independent _child_. You don't sleep, you don't eat… And stop pulling at your goddamn sleeve; it won't make it any shorter."

He glared at me, eyes narrowing to angry slits, and his mouth pressed into a sulking frown. It appeared I'd displeased him with my tone. Twenty-four hours ago the look would have made me tread more lightly or drop it altogether, but as things were, it sort of just made me want to kiss him again. When he turned back up the stairs in a huff, I stopped him.

"What now?" he demanded angrily.

"Nothing," I said. "Just getting this in now, before you put on one of those tri-colored monstrosities and go into presidential mode."

I pulled him towards me, and this time he didn't pull away.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Well, there it be. Told you I'm getting fluffly. I'll probably send them back to the studio, next chapter. See how sexual tension pans out on the work place. :-P Review! 


End file.
